Tiste Hybrida
The Tiste Hybrida are a rare cross breed between a Tiste Longa and a Tiste Hora. Because they are so rare very little information has been collected about them, though its assumed they possess a combination of powers from both types of tiste. In terms of allegiance they are generally wanderers unable to fully belong to either factions. Powers Supernatural Strength -''' The Tiste Hybrida are stronger then humans, being able to lift a ton with ease, and break though most materials while still managing to punch mortals non-fatally (though this might just be a way of playing with the puny mortals). This power becomes void when possessing a vessel, as their strength becomes that of the Vessel. '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move and influence objects with their mind. '''Chaos Portal '- '''Tiste Hybrida may rip temporary tears in the fabric of the multiverse that allows them to travel between universes with ease by passing through the Rending. '''Invisibility -' Tiste Hybrida can render them selves unseen, even when possessing the body of a mortal. Healing -''' They may heal mortal kind. '''Sedation - '''Tiste Hybrida can render a mortal uncontious with a kiss, or by placing a hand upon their shoulder. '''Combined Call Forth - A Tiste Hora may challange a Tiste Longa and/or a Tiste Hora, forcing the Tiste to leave their vessel, and fight. Supernatural Perception - 'Tiste Hybrida can see more then mortal kind, they can see that which is shielded from their sight. '''Shadow Self - '''Tiste Hybrida may take on a shadow form making them unable to harm, nor be harmed. They use this power to stalk mortals. '''Telepathy - '''Tiste Hybrida may communicate with the their minds. '''Waking Nightmare -' Tiste Hybrida may enter the dreams of mortals, allowing for communication, and interaction. This power makes use of their connection to the Rending, thus such dreams tend to become distorted. 'Soulreading -' Tiste Hybrida may reach into the chest of mortals in order to read the scares left by other Horas, the Tiste Longa, and even other Mortals. This process is painful to the mortal as these spirtual wounds tend to open. 'Soul Siphon -' A Tiste Hybrida can siphon the spirit energy from a mortal in order to strenghten them selves. They may also transfer this energy in the form of Demonic Healing. 'Deception -' A Tiste Hybrida can change their appearance to be as they so please, from a small animal to a horned beast of terror. If well practiced they can even make use of the physical properties of such a form. 'Voice Mimicry -' A Tiste Hybrida may sound like any mortal they have come in contact with at will. '''Dark Manipulation Sinful Force Manipulation -''' A Tiste Hybrida can strengthen Hate, Lust, and Envy with in a Mortal. This power has been used on Tiste Longa though, to a less sucessful extent as they are trained to control their emotions. 'Telekinesis -' The ability to move and influence objects with their mind. 'Vesselship/Possession -' '''They can choose to do so like the Longa: Tiste Hybrida may choose to co-inhabit a mortal form, sharing the body with the native spirit, thus requiring consent. The power usually devoids them of many of their powers, as the mortal's body may not be able towithstand the physical and/or spiritual stress. If they so chose they could take the body over entirely by bringing the native spirit into submission however their Code forbids this, thus such take overs are left to the Destoryers servents. When used on supers the Tiste Longa gains the use of all their physical, but not mental, powers for as long as the native spirit gives concent, unless said spirit has been brought into submission. Or they can choose to do so like the Hora: ' '''They can choose to take a vessel either by bringing the native spirit into submission . Though following this struggle for dominance the Tiste Hybrida may allow their vessel some level of freedom, recieving pleasure in the process. When in this state the Tiste Hybrida is vulnerable as the 'host' may not be able to handle the physical or spiritual strain of their powers. Also, the Tiste Hybrida have developed a method that allows for the killing or banishment of other Tistes (Longa and Hora) who have taken a host. However, when possessing a Super a Tiste Hybrida gains the use of all their Physical powers. It is unknown if they are restricted from using their host's mental powers. '''Teleportation -' A Tiste Hybrida may teleport them selves and others any were with in a realm on the mortal plane upon which they are present so long as such areas are not protected by Enochian Sigils. This teleporation can be unpleasant to mortals, and may involve a sudden change in weather. Superspeed - Though the use of time manipulation, a Tiste Hybrida may move faster then mortals. Dreamwalking -''' Tiste Hybrida are able to enter the dreams of mortals. No matter where the mortal may be, thus allowing communication, and interaction to take place. '''Soulreading' -' Tiste Hybrida are able to reach into the chest of a mortal, in order to read the scares left upon the soul by not only servants of the destroyer but also mortals, and other Tiste Longa. This process is highly painful to the mortal upon which is performed as these spirtual wounds tend to open. Soul Channeling -''' They may siphon energy from the souls of mortals in order to strengthen them selves. 'Voice Mimicry -' A Tiste Hybrida may sound like any mortal they have come into contact with at will. 'Time Travel -' Tiste Hybrida may only travel backwards in time. 'Power Removal -' A Tiste Hybrida may remove only one phyic power from a mortal, a process that tends to cause physical pain, and mental scaring to the mortal. '''Light Manipulation Positive/Devine Force Manipulation '''Dual Wield - '''A Tiste Hybrida can choose to use both Angelic and Demonic weapons, though they often tend to dual wield both due to their lack of allegiance. Notable Tiste Hybrida *Zoras Category:Immortal Category:Factions Category:Lore